Quatre Insanity
by lostdestiny21
Summary: What if Heero and Trowa never stopped Quatre on his killing spree? What if Dorothy manage to get in contact with Quatre and made a deal with him? Will the Gundam warriors be able to kill Quatre or will they be able to get Quatre back to his senses. Caution of violence, cursing and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the series or character of Gundam Wing.

Story: What if Heero and Trowa never stopped Quatre on his killing spree? What if Dorothy manage to get in contact with Quatre and made a deal with him? Will the Gundam warriors be able to kill Quatre or will they be able to get Quatre back to his senses. Caution of violence, cursing and torture.

A/N: I started watching the series again and I had this sudden to write this story. I looked through the stories already written and never saw a story like this so hopefully it wont be similar to anything. Also a little note that story line will change so don't expect it to be exactly how it was at the moment. Anyway hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1

In the middle of space was scrape parts of destroyed soldiers and not far along was a Gundam, Gundam Wing Zero, that just floated there,inside of the Gundam the figure would pant softly gripping the control's as he would whisper "They will all pay...". The pilot was completely exhausted but he wasnt going to quit as he would all sudden just start to fly into more space.

Meanwhile on Lunar Base

The other four Gundam pilots are locked in a cell on Lunar Base in which Lady Une controlled. Heero would be sitting down messing with the cuffs a little to see if he could get out of them, Wufai was leaning against the wall with his eyes close just thinking, Duo would pace around "Stuck in this god damm cell man I cant deal with this.". Trowa would be sitting down as he looked over at Duo "Pacing wont get you anywhere", Duo stopped to look at Trowa "Your pretty calm for someone who was found out to be faking to be a solider. You rated us out we should all beat you up." Trowa glared at Duo as solders would come into the room.

Lady Une would enter the room "I wanted to tell you all that once we capture Quatre you will all be sentence to death" she smirked "but it seems Quatre has created a mess so I wouldn't be surprise if you're all killed when he comes to destroy this place.". Trowa would make fist "Q_uatre what are you doing"_. Heero would get up as the solders pointed their gun's on him "What Gundam is Quatre using?".

Lady Une would take a device out as it shine on the wall to show the Gundam Quatre was using "He is using Gundam Wing Zero". Heero would make fist. Duo would look at the Gundam "but Quatre Gundam is Sandrock why is he using that one?". Lady Une would put the device away "We don't know why. that's all for now though. " she would leave the cell with the solders as Heero would sit down "Quatre can't handle the Gundam Wing Zero system so he must have gone insane...". Wufai would open his eyes finally "Hmm should be interesting to see what happens."

Meanwhile on Libra

Dorothy would be floating around the White Fang Gundams as she would go into one and sit in the chair as she looked at the controls "How do you do this" she would see a soldier come by her "Dorothy what are you doing". Dorothy would smirk "I am planning to get a hold of Quatre to see if he will join our side. tell Quinze to not fire on the Gundam Wing Zero when he is with me" she would put her helmet on "But tell me how this works" the soldier would show her what to do and what not. Once Dorothy got it down she would head out into space.

Quatre had destroyed another colony and he had only the Lunar Base and the Libra to finish off as he was floating now panting softly "My mission...is almost complete..." he would see his screen beep as it showed a soldier coming toward him as he would look at the soldier "Come alone to die". Dorothy face was shown on the screen "Quatre Raberba Winner I have a deal that you will like" she smirk. Quatre would look at her " Dorothy Catalonia" he would rest his head back to close his eyes "So you came to tell me you agree to my demands. How can I believe you?". Dorothy would giggle a little "Indeed how can you believe me." she would look at Quatre "Come back to Libra, the engineers can fix your gundam in return of excepting your demands". Quatre would smirk to open his eyes "Very well than lead the way". Quatre would follow Dorothy back to Libra.

Meanwhile on Lunar Base

Hilde Schbeiker had been sneaking around the Lunar Base as she was trying to find the Gundam Warriors, she would hide in the corner from the marching soldier around and then made her way to one of the prisons as she would open it with a key. "Hilde?" Duo would say as he notice she open the door. Hilde would smile to have hands on hips "Surpraise to see me? well I have come to save you. Your Gundam's are safe on Peacemillion." She would go around to release the cuffs on everyone. Trowa would go to the door "Peacemillion hua" Hilde would nod "There is a shuttle about to take off any moment now if we can get on that one we can escape" they would all run out to try to get to the shuttle. As they were getting shot at, they manage to get on the shuttle knocking out the people inside. "The prisoners are escaping!" there was an alarm but Heero would pilot the shuttle as he made a hole in the base to get out.

Trowa would sit in front with Heero "We weren't as sneaky as we thought" Duo would smirk "Heh sure weren't. So where is this Peacemillion". Hilde would point ahead "Right over there". They would make it into Peacemillion as the Peacemillion fly away from the Lunar Base.

Lady Une would hit the control pads "Damm them" soilder would look at her "Should we shoot it down?". Lady Une would look down "No we still have the scientist that is all that matters now." She would sit down as she couldn't believe what happen.

A/N: Going to end the first chapter here. What do you guys think so far? I am already writing the second chapter. Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the series or character of Gundam Wing

Story: What if Heero and Trowa never stopped Quatre on his killing spree? What if Dorothy manage to get in contact with Quatre and made a deal with him? Will the Gundam warriors be able to kill Quatre or will they be able to get Quatre back to his senses . Caution of violence, cursing and torture.

A/N: I am trying to decide how many chapters this will be. Guess I'll see where I go with it. I am trying really hard to get these characters to stay who they are if that makes sense lol but yeah tell me how I am doing guys.

Chapter 2

At Libra, Quatre would exit out of his Gundam slowly as Dorothy would float over to him "Follow me Mr. Winner" they would both float away as Quatre would look back to notice the engineers would fix up the Gundam Wing Zero. Quatre would take his helmet off finally as he walk down the halls with Dorothy, Dorothy would look at him "So that Gundam, doesn't it belong to someone else?".

Quatre would look forward "I built it myself it has everything from the other Gundams, it is the same as Gundam Wing Zero. The real Gundam has been destroyed.". Dorothy would raise her brow "And Sandrock what happen to that Gundam?", Quatre would close his eyes "It was destroyed as well". Dorothy would open a room "Interesting" she would walk in the room with Quatre as Quatre opens his eyes to see the guy sitting at the desk " Milliardo Peacecraft".

Milliardo would fold his arms "Quatre is it? I have heard you wanted demands. Sit down and discuss them with me". Quatre would sit down as Dorothy would go by Milliardo "My demands are simple I want to kill every colony for the revenge of my father and I want the Gundams to be left alone".

Milliardo would look at Quatre "Hmm I am not so sure you should trust the Gundams. They want to kill you and there planning to protect the colonies. Well whatever is left from the colonies." Quatre got up to have hands on the desk "you're lying they wouldn't kill me, they are my allies!" he was mad as he stared at Milliardo. Milliardo would grab a control to click it to the window to show a recorded message from Heero, clearly a set up.

The message:

_Heero would start to speak "Attention all colonies leave Quatre to us. If the other four Gundams kill him than you must promise for peace"._

_Trowa would take Heero place to speak "We also promise to get rid of the Gundams once and for all if there is no more wars"._

_Duo would take Trowa place to speak "Quatre if you hear this, we are coming for you. We wont hold back"._

_Wufei would push Duo away to speak "Be sure we wont hold back"._

_The message would end._

Quatre would have werry eyes as he looked at the window, Dorothy would go next to Quatre to touch him on the arm gently "Quatre you must understand now that your better off on our side that way we can help you". Quatre hair would shield his eyes as he made fist, he couldn't believe he couldn't trust the ones he thought were his friends. Milliardo would get up "What do you say Quatre are you on our side?". Quatre would nod slowly "I will join you as long as you don't start any more wars on earth".

Milliardo would nod "You have a deal. Dorothy take Quatre here to give him some rest and something to eat". Dorothy would nod "Of course. Come Quatre" she would push Quatre gently out the room to head down the hall. Milliardo would move hands behind him to look out into space to smirk "A neat trick my soldiers of the white fang came up with" he would close his eyes "Watch out Gundam soldiers because we can't lose now" he chuckle softly.

Meanwhile in Peacemillion

Duo, Heero, Wufei and Trowa were all where there Gundams were on the ship, Howard would walk over to them "Well your Gundams are in pretty good shape now, Heero I am afraid that Gundam Wing Zero is no longer and we don't have the supplies to make one". Heero would have his arms folded as he looked at Howard "Guess I'll use the Gundam that Hilde was using". Duo would grip the rails "Damm Quatre what did he do ".

Hilde would have a computer device in her hand out to read the report that just came in "Apparently Quatre blew up the Sandrock and Heero Gundam Wing Zero. Than he made the Gundam you guys saw and he is now on Libra with Milliardo and Dorothy. Guess he has join sides with them".

"What?" Trowa would look at Hilde not believing it "Quatre wouldn't do that. What happen that brought this on?". Hilde would look in the report "He seemed to be fine before his father died so that properly drove him insane" she looks at the pilots "I hope your all ready for the battle cause Milliardo wont go easy either". Wufei would look at his own Gundam Altron "might be the last battle for us".

Duo would walk away from everyone all sudden as he just couldn't believe it as he stopped in the hall to just punch the wall "Damm it ".

Meanwhile on Libra

Quatre ate some food and then rested, Dorothy would watch him from the door way and then walked away to go the main room to talk to the soldiers that made that fake message "You did a great job lets hope we can win against the Gundams now" she smiled to walk over to a chair to sit down.

_Quatre would run towards his father "No father don't go please!" his father would vanish in the darkness as Quatre was alone in the darkness, he went to his knees._

_Then all sudden the four Gundams surrounded Quatre, they all pointed their weapons at Quatre as quatre made fist "I wont die...I must avenge my father!"._

_He all of sudden turns into Gundam Wing Zero to destroy all the Gundams, seeing the faces one by one of the pilots._

Quatre wakes up sitting up slowly to touch his head "I wont let them kill me, I wont give up" he smirked as he chuckle softly.

A/N: So I am ending this chapter here guys. If it's too short guys I am sorry I just don't want it to seem like it goes fast if that makes sense lol. Anyway hope you guys are liking it so far. Give me reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own the series or character of Gundam Wing.

Story: What if Heero and Trowa never stopped Quatre on his killing spree? What if Dorothy manage to get in contact with Quatre and made a deal with him? Will the Gundam warriors be able to kill Quatre or will they be able to get Quatre back to his senses. Caution of violence, cursing and torture.

A/N: So guys I hated the fact that this chapter could go into different scenarios so sorry if this chapter took so long. But yeah good thing its going slow not fast right guys? Lol anyway just read the next chapter and see what happens ^_^.

Chapter 3

Flashback

_In the desert, Quatre is seen walking toward two Gundams as he did manage to find Heero Gundam. He would stop a couple of feet in front of them "I am going into space and your both not compatible up there...your not stronger than the one I have built to help me destroy these colonies"._

_Staring up at the Gundams Sandrock and Wing Zero in silence and then move head down so his hair would block his eyes "Heero wont need his Gundam if I create peace". He would move hand up to have the explosive device in it as there was a stream of tears going down Quatre face "This is the only way...I am sorry". _

_Quatre would click the button as the Gundam Wing Zero and Sandrock exploded and fell apart into the sand. The sandstorm that was coming cover the destroyed Gundams as it was completely as Quatre move his hand down to walk away and would head to his newly constructed Gundam Wing Zero to go in and flew off into the sky._

Present

Quatre was looking out to space from the window as it has been a two days since he came here and rested. All he wanted to do was to go out there and destroy the rest of the Gundams, he would hear the doors open to the room as he would look back to notice Dorothy.

Dorothy would smile at Quatre "You seem pretty board Mr. Winner. I am sure you will find company with Relena Peacecraft who boarded Libra just a while ago". Quatre would look back into space "She properly wants peace as well". "Indeed I do Quatre" Relena would come into the room as she looked at Dorothy "Could you leave us". Dorothy would nod as she would leave.

Relena would go over to sit on the bed "Quatre I thank you for trying to get peace but destroying the Gundam pilots is that best?", she was clearly worried about Heero. Quatre would smirk softly "You clearly don't understand the Gundam pilots, they only want peace if it means killing everyone in sight even me".

Relena would get up "That is not true Quatre. They want-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Quatre hit the window with his fist "You don't know anything so stay out of it!". Relena was silent as she looks at Quatre, she would get up to walk over to be beside Quatre "At least don't kill them, if you happen to defeat them bring them on Libra and destroy the Gundams".

Quatre would look into space "No promises Relena Peacecraft" he would walk away from Relena to get out of the room. Relena would look out into space to think _"H__eero"._

Meanwhile on Peacemillion

Duo would be in the control room as he was trying to get in contact with Libra but there was no response and it was really getting on his nerves. Hilde would move hand to Duo shoulder to look at him "They don't want to talk to you Duo, so just give up on trying". Duo would get up to walk out the control room to head towards the room with all the Gundams.

Trowa was working on his Gundam when he notice Duo "Where are you going?" Duo would grab a helmet as he would float over to his Gundam Deathscythe "None of your business". Trowa would float over to Duo to block him from going in his Gundam "If you go to Libra and try to attack Quatre alone you will die". Duo would look at Trowa "Get out my way now".

"Let him go Trowa" Heero would look up at them. Trowa would look at Heero than at Duo as he sigh softly to float back to his own Gundam. Duo would go into his Gundam Deathscythe to go into space. Gundam Deathscythe would speed toward the direction the Libra is.

Meanwhile on Libra

Quinze would walk down to the Gundam hangar to see Quatre by his Gundam Wing Zero "There is a Gundam on its way here'.

Quatre would look at Quinze "Just one?".

Quinze would nod "Yes, I figure you should know. Do you want the White Fang soldiers to go out with you?".

Quatre would look at the White Fang soldiers and then at Gundam Wing Zero "No I think we can handle it" he would get a helmet on to walk into his Gundam and would get into space to float in front of Libra.

Quinze would get back to the control room "Lets see what this kid got" he sat down and would notice Dorothy would sit down next to him.

Milliardo would walk into the room Relena was in as Relena would turn to look at Milliardo "Milliardo". Milliardo would look at Relena "Relena its seems you coming here was a waste". Relena would shake her head no "We shall see Milliardo. I can't believe you have join the White Fang. Ever since you did, the battles never end". Milliardo would smirk "And so they never shall" he would turn "Enjoy your stay for now" he would walk out the room. Relena would sigh to sit down annoyed.

Meanwhile in space

The Gundam Deathscythe would continue to speed its way to Libra and when it did come into view he would notice the Gundam Wing Zero and he would stop a couple of inches away to look at Gundam Wing Zero "Quatre is that you?".

The Gundam Wing Zero pointed its guns at the Gundam Deathscythe "I see you came alone. You all clearly underestimate me". Duo would slash his weapon "What are you talking about Quatre! We don't understand why you sided with Libra! What happen to you". Quatre would smirk "Such different words from your message.". Duo would sound annoyed "What message!? We never sent out a message Quatre you being played around with!".

Quatre would chuckle softly "Your...such a liar!" he would shoot his guns toward Duo as Duo would try to fly away fast but eventually got hit and then he would fly fast toward Quatre to slash his weapon at Quatre. Quatre would block it with his shield as there was electricity. Quatre would pant softly as he struggle to bring the gun up and fire at Duo.

"Damm" Duo would move back quickly but barely dodge it as he panted hard "Dammit Quatre come back to your senses" he was now show on Quatre screen as Quatre would look at Duo "Have you given up already" Quatre now on Duo screen. Duo would look at Quatre "No I haven't. I don't want to hurt you Quatre".

Quatre would couldn't help but chuckle "You hurt me? You are joking. You have yet to get a scratch on me!". he would get rid of his guns to take out his sword to fly fast toward Duo to clash weapons with him as Quatre would move back and slash his sword, getting rid of Duo left arm with the weapon.

Duo would pant hard as he flinch from the pain to look at Gundam Wing Zero.

Milliardo would appeared on Quatre screen 'Quatre bring him into Libra" Quatre would nod "Will do Milliardo".

The face of Milliardo vanish as Quatre looked at the Gundam Deathscythe "Are you going to continue thinking you can win or are you going to come willing into the Libra". Duo would hit his head against the seat as he couldn't believe he was going to give up as he would open the hatch to walk out with his hands up.

Quatre would fly over to grab Duo away from the Gundam Deathscythe to fly to the Libra to head back inside as the soldiers would grab Duo. Quatre would get out his Gundam to take his helmet off to look at Duo who was now in cuffs.

Millardo would look up at Quatre who was coming over beside him "Apparently the Lunar Base is looking for the Gundam pilots so we are to capture them and bring them back there. As for the Gundam he was piloting we will destroy it with the beam so it can't be rebuilt again". Quatre would smirk "Very well. can I do the honers".

Millardo would nod as he was led Quatre to the control room. The soldiers would bring Duo behind them as Quatre looked at Duo "Watch as your Gundam is destroyed". Duo would look at Quatre as Quatre would press the button to have the beam completely destroy the Gundam Deathscythe to pieces.

Duo would go on his knees to have werry eyes to whisper "Deathscythe". Millardo would smirk from Duo reaction "Take him to the same room Relena Peacecraft is in and lock them inside" soldiers would grab Duo to take him away.

Quatre would sit down "One down three to go" he smirk.

A/N: I think this chapter is actually longer than the rest. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as you can clearly see Quatre insanity. Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own the series or character of Gundam Wing.

Story: What if Heero and Trowa never stopped Quatre on his killing spree? What if Dorothy manage to get in contact with Quatre and made a deal with him? Will the Gundam warriors be able to kill Quatre or will they be able to get Quatre back to his senses . Caution of violence, cursing and torture.

A/N: Alright I am amazed how I can think of more ideas for this story when I can't think for other stories that I need to finish XD. But yeah guys you will see more of Quatre insanity in this chapter. I am still wondering how many chapters I am going to do. Hope you enjoy and tell me how I am doing ^_^.

Chapter 4

Another day had passed and all seemed quite, Duo was in the room with Relena as he just sat on the bed leaning his head against the wall. Relena would look out the window to have her arms folded "I guess the other three Gundam pilots are being smart and staying back".

Duo would smirk to look up at the ceiling"Smart hua must make me dumb for coming here", Relena would look at Duo "you're not dumb Duo you are just worried about Quatre and tried to get him back. Sadly he is too far gone that I don't think anyone can save him". Duo would close his eyes "Than death is the only answer..." he didn't want to admit it.

The doors would open, Quatre would come into the room with soldiers "Relena seems Milliardo wants you", Relena would walk over to the soldiers to walk out with them as she wasn't going to refuse anything.

Quatre would look over at Duo "I guess your friends don't care about you". Duo would open his eyes to look over at the window ignoring Quatre. Quatre would chuckle softly "Now you wont talk to me? Are you still upset about me destroying your Gundam? Don't be a baby". Duo would close his eyes to smile "Don't be a baby hua" he would get off the bed to look at Quatre "I am sure when you destroyed your Gundam you were upset!". Quatre would fold arms to look at Duo to smirk "We were never supposed to have them Duo".

Duo would make fist with his hands as he look at Quatre "Stop avoiding the damm question. Were you upset!". Quatre would walk over to Duo to place hands on Duo shoulders "I don't know what you're talking about I still have a Gundam so how can I be upset". Duo would raise his hands up to grip Quatre shirt "It's not your Gundam, you built the same Gundam Wing Zero that Heero had! The zero system has made you nuts!". Quatre would smirk 'Nuts hua. I am only one trying to get peace" he would punch Duo into the stomach as Duo doubles over in pain to fall on his knees to cough.

Quatre would walk away from Duo to head out of the room as Duo would look at the door "We are trying to get peace too." he would get up slowly to look over at the window "If there smart they will stay away".

Meanwhile on Peacemillion

Hilde would walk into the room where Heero, Wufei and Trowa was as she clearly looked up upset "Heero there is an incoming call seems like Relena wants to talk to you". Heero would look at her and then walk to the control room. Trowa would look at Hilde "Any word if Duo is dead". Hilde would look at Trowa "Seems like Quatre capture him. There is no word to why but if he is going to do anything he will want all of you first". Trowa would look over at Wufei and then would just walk out of the room to head to the Gundam room. Hilde would sigh softly to just walk out of the room.

Heero would get into the control room to sit down as Relena would come on the screen. Relena would smile softly at Heero "Heero its nice to see your okay".

Heero would look at her "Why did you need to speak to me?".

Relena would continue to look at Heero "As you know I am on Libra. I am with Duo in the jail cell". Milliardo would talk in the background "Its a room not a jail cell.". Relena would look over at Milliardo than back at Heero "Anyway Milliardo wanted me to tell you to destroy your Gundams and this war will end".

Heero would fold arms to look at Relena "Tell him that wont be possible until we destroy the colonies".

Relena would smile softly "Destroy the colonies, is that how you want to kill me Heero that is not very manly of you"

Heero would give her a glare "I will kill you Relena in person" he would look up to one of the soldiers saying "Trowa has gone out into space". Heero would look back at the screen "Tell Milliardo that I will be coming and when I do I will kill him and everyone in that colony." He would end the call to get up to walk out the control room.

Meanwhile in Space

Trowa would make it to Libra in no time as he would shoot his torpedos toward Libra but they were destroyed by the beam above. Trowa would look up to notice the Gundam Wing Zero as he would appear on the screen "Quatre this is Trowa can you hear me Quatre". Quatre would look at Trowa "I can hear you Trowa. I see you have come alone like Duo did clearly a big mistake." Trowa would shake his head "Quatre why don't you realize what a big mistake your making". Quatre would chuckle softly "The only mistake here is you challenging me!".

The Gundam Wing Zero would fly towards the Gundam Heavy Arms as the Gundam Heavy Arms would shoot the Gundam Wing Zero with more torpedos. The Gundam Wing Zero would shield the hits as he gets past Gundam Heavy Arms to use his guns to shoot towards Gundam Heavy Arms. The Gundam Heavy Arms gets hit in the back as Trowa struggles to get away.

Quatre would appear back on the screen to look at Trowa "I am not losing this battle. so why don't you give up your Gundam and join Duo in the confinement. Once I capture you all your all going back to Lunar Base". Trowa would flinch from the pain as he looked at Quatre "What happen to the nice guy I once knew? I know he is still in there". Quatre would point his guns at Trowa "He is gone" he would use the guns again as Trowa barely dodge it and he would have his left leg half gone. Trowa wasn't giving up easily though as he would shoot bullets at Quatre as Quatre move away from them as he got rid of the guns to grab the sword to speed forward and just slash the head off the Gundam Heavy Arms.

The Heavy Arms was electrocuting and it didn't look like it was going to last longer as Quatre would be behind it panting softly "Get out your Gundam now Trowa". Trowa systems weren't working anymore as he hit the side to open the hatch and would step out with his hands up. Quatre would fly over to grab Trowa to move back a little as he would move his gun up to fire at the Gundam Heavy Arms to have it destroyed in pieces. Quatre would head back into Libra.

Once back in Libra Quatre would float with Trowa to the floor as the soldiers would cuff Trowa, Quatre took his helmet off "I'll bring him to the room" the soldiers would let Quatre handle it as he grab Trowa arm to lead the way. Trowa helmet was off as he would look at Quatre "If you bring us to Lunar Base we will just escape again. And the Gundams will be rebuild, peacemillion will go to earth and get what they need. you can't win quatre".

Quatre would open the doors as Duo and Relena would look to see Trowa "You can't predict what will happen Trowa. By the time we have all of you, Peacemillion will get destroyed afterwards". He smirk to push Trowa inside the room and then lock the doors.

Trowa would look over at Duo "See what happens when you go off by yourself", Duo would roll eyes "Shut up. Heero and Wufei are the only ones left. Heero doesn't even have his Gundam so he is going to lose and Wufei well I can't see him winning. We might as well just face that we lost and we are going to be prisoners now.". Trowa would sit down on the edge of the bed "We just have to get through to Quatre".

Relena would look over at Trowa "The White Fang soldiers did something to make him think that you guys aren't his friends anymore. It doesn't help that the zero system is messing with his mind. it might take a lot more than talking to convince him to get back to his senses". Trowa would close his eyes to sigh.

Meanwhile in Peacemillion

Heero would be in the Gundam room to look at the Gundam he had to use as he was thinking _"If Trowa and Duo didn't last with there Gundams I wont last with this one"_.

Wufei would walk over Heero "We should both go out together maybe we will have some chance".

Heero would look at Wufei "We have no chance as long as Quatre is stuck in thinking we are against him" he looks at the two Gundams "But I wont give up so easily".

Wufei would walk away from Heero "Neither will I".

A/N: You guys might hate me for ending it here but it is just getting good. What do you guys think, will Heero and Wufei have a chance against Quatre? Who can bring Quatre to his senses? Check out next chapter ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the series or character of Gundam Wing.

Story: What if Heero and Trowa never stopped Quatre on his killing spree? What if Dorothy manage to get in contact with Quatre and made a deal with him? Will the Gundam warriors be able to kill Quatre or will they be able to get Quatre back to his senses . Caution of violence, cursing and torture.

A/N: Okay get ready guys for more insanity yah. Lol anyways hope you guys enjoy and I am trying to make these chapters longer without giving so much away? Does that make sense? Lol just read and tell me what you think ^_^.

Chapter 5

In Libra, Quatre was in his Gundam Wing Zero fixing some things as he would look up at Gundam Wing Zero "Mission almost complete Wing Zero" he would pat Gundam Wing Zero as he looked down at the soldiers below to think "M_aybe I'll destroy this colony and Lunar base once the Gundams are destroyed"_.

He smirk as he would float back to the platform and would see a soldier with food trays as Quatre would come beside him "Is that for the prisoners?". The soldier would nod "Yes it is". Quatre would take the trays "I will bring it, you can go back to your post" the soldier would leave as Quatre would head to the room as the doors would open and he walked in to place the trays on the table.

"Hmm that's new, feeding the prisoners. Lunar base never did that" Duo would say as he sat up on the bed. Quatre would look at Duo to smirk "Well than you better eat before you go back there". Relena was the first to walk over to the food to take the apple slices as she would eat them slowly.

Trowa would look out into space "Wufei and Heero will be here soon Quatre, do you really want to continue with your plan to get rid of all the Gundams.". Quatre would fold his arms "Yes I am still doing this". Trowa would turn to look at Quatre "What makes you think that Milliardo wont just get rid of you afterwards. He has clearly been lying to you about everything".

Quatre would shake his head "Once your all on the Lunar base I wont stay here. I am going to earth to destroy the colony there and whatever else that could possible bring back the Gundams".

"Than when you succeed at everything. Than what?" Trowa would go over to the table to have his hands rest on it as he looked at Quatre as Quatre would smirk "What is there left to do but relax in the peace.". Trowa would glare at Quatre "There will never be peace, someone who looks so innocent will ruin the peace, than what will you do?". Quatre would move hands on the table to lean forward to stare closely at Trowa to continue to smirk still "Than I will kill any one that will ruin the peace".

Trowa would move back as Duo got up "The real Quatre would never do that. You are clearly the enemy. A monster! If you kill everyone than you will be by yourself in space and on earth!".

Before Quatre could speak Dorothy would walk into the room "Mr. Winner seems like Peacemillion is heading this way. Do you want to have the White Fang soldiers to help you with this one?". Quatre would look back at Dorothy "Have the White Fang soldiers go after Peacemillion I will deal with Heero and Wufei".

Dorothy would nod as she would head out the room. Quatre would start to walk toward the door till Trowa would say something "Think about what you're doing Quatre, think back to the old Quatre and ask if he would do what you're doing". Quatre would stand in the opening as he look down and then tilt his head to the side "The old Quatre was weak". Quatre would leave the room.

Trowa would look out into space to see the Peacemillion as Duo would go to the food to eat some of the bread. Relena would walk over to the window to look into space "You two are really good friends to Quatre. He has to see at some point that he is a monster".

Meanwhile in Space

Wufei and Heero was coming out of Peacemillion in there Gundams as they flew towards the Libra and would stop halfway when they notice White Fang soldiers flying past them fast to get to Peacemillion. Wufei would turn "We have to destroy them". There monitors went off when a beam would head towards them from behind as Heero and Wufei separated. The beam ended up hitting Peacemillion and the White Fang soldiers were just shooting at it.

The Gundam Wing Zero would come between Heero and Wufei as Quatre spoke "Not a very smart thing to do was it". Heero would stare at Quatre as Wufei didn't even talk he just used his flame thrower towards Quatre as Quatre shielded. Heero would shoot at Quatre as Quatre would move his gun toward Heero to shoot as Heero had dodge it and would fly towards Quatre.

The Gundam Wing Zero would fly up so Heero would get the rest of Wufei flamethrower. Wufei would stop the flamethrower as he flies past Quatre "Quatre!" he would move his right arm out so the grapple would extend to grab Gundam Wing Zero head as Wufei flew past to look back and do the flamethrower again that hits Quatre. Quatre would flinch "I...will...not... lose!" he would let the gun go to grab the sword as it slashes at the grapple that breaks.

Quatre would pant hard along with Wufei and Heero. There was explosion from the Peacemillion as it wasnt going to make it longer.

Quinze would look at what was happening "Ready the beam". It didn't take long as Quinze would smirk "Shoot the Peacemillion down now!". The beam shot out to head toward the Peacemillion. The Gundam pilots separated to get out the way from the beam as the beam did destroy some White Fang soldiers to fully demolish the Peacemillion.

"Hilde" Duo would go on his knees to have werry eyes. Relena had to look away "Too many people have died already...when will it stop.". Trowa would make fist as he was watching what was going on.

Heero would have Werry eyes looking at Peacemillion. Quatre would see about twenty of the White Fang soldiers come over. Quatre would give them an order "Attack Heero. I have Wufei" the soldiers would fly toward Heero as Heero would fly back to shoot at the soldiers.

Wufei would appear on Quatre screen "I wont give up until your dead!". Quatre looked at Wufei "At least your words are true. The others just denied they wanted to kill me" he would smirk "So what are you waiting for ". Wufei would use the flame thrower at Quatre as Quatre would dodge as he would fly fast toward Wufei to slash his sword as it would get rid of the Gundam Altron right arm. Quatre would turn to use his gun to not give Wufei the time to process but Heero manage to get in front of the beam instead and the left side of Heero Gundam was gone.

Wufei would turn to look at Heero as Quatre would appear on both there screens "Before I destroy the Gundam with you in it I would just surrender now". Heero would move the broken side back to place as Wufei was trying to do another flamethrower but it wasnt working "I would have thought I could have holded out a little more". Heero would make his way out the Gundam as he said nothing. Wufei would than come out after as Quatre would go over to them and grab them to bring them back to Libra. The beam would go again to destroy whatever left of the Gundams.

In libra now, Milliardo would be at the platform with soldiers as Wufei and Heero are cuffed. Quatre would float down to the platform as Milliardo would put a hand on Quatre shoulder 'Great job now we can get this pilots back to the Lunar base". Quatre would nod "I'll bring these two to the room with the others", he would grab Heero and Wufei to lead them to the room as they were silent.

Quatre would push them into the room, Heero would look at Relena as Relena would smile softly. Quatre would look at everyone in the room "In a couple of days you will all be back at Lunar base so don't get comfy" he would walk out of the room to lock the doors. Relena would walk over to Heero "I am glad your alive". Heero would look at Relena "W_hy does she care?"_ he would make a L with his fingers to make believe it was a gun as he pointed it at Relena. Relena would touch Heero hand to look at him "You cant do it." Heero would have werry eyes as he would just walk away from her to go lean on the wall.

Duo would give Heero an odd look and then look at Wufei "No luck either hua", Wufei would walk to the other side of the wall "If he wasnt in Gundam Wing Zero, we could have won". Trowa would look in space "We need to do something before we get back to Lunar base, Quatre is still my friend and I know he is in there somewhere.". Heero would slide down to sit down "I say we just kill him". Relena would look at Heero "Is killing people the only answer for you Heero". Heero would look at Relena "It is". They would stare at each other.

Meanwhile

Quatre would walk into another room to sit on the bed as he was having the voices of the others in his head as he moves his hands to his neck. "Doing everything by yourself is taking a toll on you Quatre" Dorothy would come in the room to look at Quatre. Quatre would look up at her "I can handle it all by myself I don't need help". Dorothy would walk over to sit on the bed with him as she place hand on his leg "I can help. I believe in what you're doing. Let us be the only ones left on earth." she smiled.

Quatre would move Dorothy hand away to look at her "If you help you wont be the same as you are now trust me" he would lay on the bed as Dorothy would get up to look at him "I'll let you sleep on it" she smile as she would walk out of the room. Quatre would move hands behind his head to look at the ceiling and then close his eyes to doze off to sleep.

A/N: Did Quatre just admit that he change. What about that hua. What do you guys think will happen next hua? Reviews please I really want to know if you guys are liking it before I go any further.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: Don't own the series or character of Gundam Wing.

Story: What if Heero and Trowa never stopped Quatre on his killing spree? What if Dorothy manage to get in contact with Quatre and made a deal with him? Will the Gundam warriors be able to kill Quatre or will they be able to get Quatre back to his senses. Caution of violence, cursing and torture.

A/N: I guess I am doing pretty good since no one gave me reviews lol. But whatever I am going to keep going so I can at least finish this story ^_^. I really hope your like this chapter. I feel like these chapters are getting shorter.

Chapter 6

It has been two days, Libra was heading to the Lunar base as Milliardo would be in the control room with Quinze and Dorothy "How is the beam doing after those two shots it did" Quinze would check "It's has some damage but we are fixing it".

Milliardo would look at Dorothy "And what of Quatre?", Dorothy would look over at Milliardo "He is working on his Gundam, he clearly has plans after the Gundam pilots are dropped off at Lunar base."

"Hmm watch him in case he betrays us" Milliardo order Dorothy as Dorothy got up " I don't think he will Milliardo he just wants peace, if we don't disrupt the peace he wont destroy us". Milliardo would watch Dorothy leave as he would rest his head on hand to think_ "Quatre what are you thinking"._

Meanwhile

A soldier would bring in food for the capture pilots and place it on the table as Relena would look at the soldier "Why isn't Quatre giving us our food, did he leave?".

The soldier would look at Relena "Mr. Winner has been resting and working on his Gundam", the soldier would walk out as Heero would watch.

"Wonder what he is thinking about" Relena would ask as Wufei would walk over to the food to grab the bread "Who cares he is dead to me" he would take a bite of the bread. Duo would look out into space to notice there almost at the Lunar base as he could picture his Gundam being destroyed as hated Quatre.

Trowa would grab some bread to sit back down on the bed "If you think about it, Quatre did us a favor. Destroying the Gundams before we did. Destroying the colonies before we did".

Heero would look over at Trowa.

Duo would look at Trowa as well "I think being in this room has gotten to your brain".

Trowa would throw the pillow at Duo as Duo twitch his eye from getting hit. Duo would pick the pillow up and throws it back.

Relena couldn't help but giggle softly "Think you all lost it".

Meanwhile

Quatre would sit in his Gundam as he would fix a few stuff. "What are you doing here all alone" Dorothy would peak her head in to smile softly as Quatre would look at her "Just fixing a few things" he would look away "Listen Dorothy I am going to continue to tell you that you should not fight. What I plan on doing I have to do by myself".

Dorothy would go into the Gundam "I understand Quatre, I came cause I know you havent eaten" she would give Quatre bread as Quatre looked at the bread and his stomach would growl to blush softly.

Dorothy would giggle as Quatre took the bread "Thanks Dorothy" he would take a bite of the bread. Dorothy would lean against the Gundam to look at Quatre "One of the soldiers said that the pilots were asking for you.".

Quatre would continue to eat the bread to sigh "They properly just want to argue again. The closer we get to Lunar base the more they will try to escape here".

Dorothy would walk out of the Gundam to grab something "Maybe if you go in with a weapon they wont argue with you" she would give Quatre a sword "And maybe later we can fence" she smile as she would just float back to the platform to walk away.

Quatre would look at the sword as he ate the last piece of bread to get up and would come out of the Gundam "Going to have to destroy you soon Gundam Wing Zero". he would float away to get on the platform as he slash the sword to head to the room with the pilots were in.

As Quatre would enter the room and use the sword like a cane as the doors closed behind him and he looks at all the pilots even Relena.

Relena was the first to talk "Hey Quatre...did you find the truth out?".

Quatre would look at Relena "What truth?".

Relena would walk over to Quatre to stand in front of him "I didn't tell the pilots but when Milliardo had me talk to Heero before I notice that one of the soldiers had the faces of everyone here on the monitor. I am guessing you saw a fake message to get you to attack everyone here"

Quatre would give an odd look "It was fake?", he would point the sword at Relena "you're lying."

Relena would shake her head no "Not lying even ask them".

Quatre would look at Relena and then looked over at Duo "Did you send a message at all to Libra saying you were going to destroy me and protect the colonies".

Before Duo could speak Wufei spoke "Are you that stupid and blind that you fall for something like that." Duo would get up "We would never protect the colonies Quatre and we would never kill you. Even though some people rather now" he looks at Heero and then Wufei.

Quatre would move sword down to chuckle softly as Trowa would walk over to stand next to Relena "As soon as you saw that message you lost it even more. There was no way to get through to you. Me and Duo were the only ones trying to help you while Wufei and Heero really wanted to kill you".

Quatre would move his free hand into his hair to stop chuckling finally as he looked at Trowa "Maybe I should die. I have a big bang plan that will wipe all of us and colonies". Duo would walk over to stand next to Trowa "Now you're talking crazy again, I am not ready to die. Trowa...Relena are you two ready to die?".

Relena would shake her head no with Trowa as she step forward to put hands on Quatre shoulders "Listen. I am the queen now I can try to create peace Quatre. Your father death wont go in vain. You need to dig deep into your heart Quatre find the old you and have him come back or everything will just end up worse than you can imagine".

Quatre would look at Relena as he would move back a little to notice Heero was getting up.

Heero would look at Quatre "Your brain is all messed up from the zero system. Here is what you do, once we are on the Lunar base come find us in the cell and break us out. We escape through the Gundams the Libra has and once we are far away use the exploded device in your Gundam to destroy both colonies."

Quatre would look at Heero as Trowa would try to get closer to Quatre until Quatre moves the sword to stop him.

Trowa would touch the sword "Quatre just let it go. I know the real you is slowly realizing what you have done. Just trust us". Trowa would slowly move the sword down to hug Quatre to whisper in Quatre ear "Wake up".

Quatre would have werry eyes as he pushes Trowa back to get out of the room.

"I think we are getting to him" Duo would fold arms to look at Heero to smirk "Nice plan by the way hopefully we wont get caught though". Heero would close his eyes "It will work if Quatre actually does it".

Meanwhile

Quatre would head to the platform to grab the rails as he looked at the Gundam Wing Zero as he was having flashbacks of all the damage he did to think "A_ll the people I killed...I cant believe I did that"_ he would bend down to have tears stream down his face as he was finally coming to the realization of all he did. He would stand back up to wipe his tears to look at the sword and then back at the Gundam Wing Zero to just walk off the platform to head to the platform as he set the sword aside to go in the control room.

In the control room the soldiers were too occupied with their jobs, "Mr. winner what brings you here?" Milliardo would say as he turn his chair to look at Quatre.

Quatre would walk to the side of Milliardo "I just wanted to know how much longer to the Lunar base?" he would shift his eyes to look at the soldiers monitors as he could see a file about pilots as Milliardo would check the monitor "Mmm with the pace we are moving it will be another day or so".

Quatre would look at Milliardo "I see thank you for informing me" he bow his head to walk out the control room as Milliardo would shake his head "Weird kid".

Quatre would grab the sword to think 'B_astards"_ he would walk to Dorothy room to enter it as he would see her with the sword in hand "Are you ready Mr. Winner?". Quatre would nod as he walk in a little more to get in position "Begin"

They would begin to spare for a while until Quatre would get the sword to her neck to smirk "I win". Dorothy would giggle "Aww what happen to letting a girl win?". Quatre would move sword back "I like to win all the time. Never like to lose" he looked at her "Shall we try again?".

Dorothy would nod as she would slash at Quatre first. They would clash the swords again and again till Quatre got to Dorothy by her neck again to smirk "You lost again". Dorothy would move back "Guess I can never win against you". She turn to act like she gave up but turn back to attack Quatre as Quatre would fence with her again.

A/N: Sorry to end it here but I want to keep it at a slow pace and what not. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Quatre has finally realize what he has done but do you think he will go with the Gundam pilots plan? Check out the next chapter to find out hehe ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own the series or character of Gundam Wing.

Story: What if Heero and Trowa never stopped Quatre on his killing spree? What if Dorothy manage to get in contact with Quatre and made a deal with him? Will the Gundam warriors be able to kill Quatre or will they be able to get Quatre back to his senses. Caution of violence, cursing and torture.

A/N: Omg its been so long since I updated this story. Forgive me guys. Anyways this chapter Quatre has actually come back to himself but he torture his friends so just beware of torture guys. And the next chapter will be longer and properly the last.

Chapter 7

The Libra would arrive on the Lunar base finally, Quatre didn't know what he was planning to do as he was still so shocked about what he did. He would look out the window to see them docking inside the Lunar base as he close his eyes.

Lady Une would head into the Libra to head into the room with all the pilots to look at all them "Thought you never get caught again hua" she smirk as the pilots looked at her. "Take them back to the prison". The soldiers would head in to grab the pilots to bring them out the room.

Relena would stay in the room as she sigh softly to sit on the bed. Millardo would walk into the room "Relena no one is going to reason with you, why don't you just leave". Relena looked at him as she would get up "Guess if no one will listen to me than up here in space will always be war" she sounded annoyed as she would walk over to the entrance "Will you personal be my escort back to Earth?". Millardo would smirk "I suppose I will, lets go" he would head out the room with Relena.

Quatre would make his way out the room to stop when Lady Une was that far from him. Lady Une would fold her arms "Quatre Raberba Winner finally showed your face.". Quatre would notice the soldiers with the pilots and looked at Lady Une "I wasnt exactly hiding" he would smirk. Lady Une would walk over to Quatre "So are you going to make this easy or hard". Quatre was about to say something but Dorothy would come between to look at Lady Une ' Quatre is actually under orders by Millardo to stay on board the ship to take care of some business so you can't take him" obviously lying to save Quatre.

Lady Une stopped to look at Dorothy to shake her head "Fine your safe for now Quatre" she would motion her hand for the soldiers to follow with the pilots. Duo and Trowa looked at Quatre as they passed while Heero and Wufei would just look down to the ground not wanting to bother looking at Quatre.

Once they were out of view Quatre looked at Dorothy "Thanks for lying to them". Dorothy would smile "No problem. we are going to be here for a while since Millardo took Relena back to earth. Don't start trouble alright". Quatre would chuckle softly "Like I would" he would watch Dorothy walk away as he looked at the direction Lady Une took the others to decide to head to the Gundam room.

As the pilots would get into the cell room and instead of the soldiers just leaving them there they would chain the pilots hands above them to a chain that held them like that. "What the hell is this now?" Duo would pull on the chain as Lady Une walk over to them to smile "Punishment you could say", she would motion her hand as the soldiers would hit the pilots with their guns harshly until the pilots would go limp.

Duo would spit out blood on the floor as he would cough roughly in so much pain. Lady Une would smirk "Hopefully this will teach you next time to not mess with me". Heero would look at Lady Une and the soldiers leaving as he would look up at the chair to tug on it. Trowa would close his eyes from the pain "Quatre better come through for us". Wufei would smirk "Still depending on him. I rather just die". Duo would chuckle softly as he would smirk "Wufei you give up to quickly".

A couple of hours later Quatre would come out of his Gundam to look at device in his hand if he pressed it every thing would explode as he would put it in his pocket to float over to the platform as he looked back at the Gundam and then forward to grab his sword to walk away "_A__re they even consider my friends anymore?"_ he would walk onto the Lunar base to look at the soldiers watching him "_S__hould I even help them?"_ he would go to the prisons. "What are you doing here" Lady Une would walk up to him.

"I wanted to contribute in torturing the pilots is it so wrong to do that" Quatre would smirk as he showed her his sword "Beating them like you properly did wont teach them a lesson". Lady Une would raise her brow "Alright than let him in". The soldier would let Quatre in as they close the door halfway.

Quatre would walk over to the four pilots as he notice how bruise they were and then he move his sword out to poke the chain above them "Hmm that's new". Duo would look up at Quatre "So they sent you to torture us now". Quatre would move sword back "Actually came on my own" he would move back a little "Hmm lets see what to do first". Heero would smirk "Why don't you just slice our limbs off". Quatre would smirk "That is actually a good idea Heero". Trowa looked up "What!? " he looked at Heero "Don't give him ideas!".

Quatre couldn't help but chuckle as he would shake his head "Did you see Trowa face. He is actually scared to die" he would move the sword to Heero arms "Lets see you handle this than Heero" he would slash the sword on Heero arms to have Heero blood drip down his arms. "Tch" Heero would close his eyes tight to refuse to scream. Quatre would move the sword down Heero body "Scream already" he would push the sword in Heero shoulder. Heero would all sudden scream from the pain as cough out blood. Quatre kept the sword there as would look at the door to see the soldiers not really around as he would look at Duo as he would move hand in pocket to show Duo the device.

Duo would look at the device to blink "That's..." Quatre would smirk "It would explode the two colonies". Trowa would look at Quatre "So the old Quatre is back?". Heero would cough more "Could have fooled me". Quatre would chuckle softly "Sorry still got to go with the act. So you guys just have to deal with me torturing you" he would walk back over to Heero to pull the sword out to go to Wufei to slash his wrist "I don't care if you four hate me for what I did and for what I am doing now but point is the only colony to worry about is earth than. but since our Gundams are gone we just have to go in hiding" he would do the same to stab Wufei arm as Wufei scream in pain.

"I don't get you Quatre" Trowa would look at him "You are this innocent guy than you turn into this crazy guy now your this sick guy that is torturing us". Quatre would point his sword at Trowa "I guess losing my father really alter the real me in a way. " he would swing the bottom part of the sword into Trowa stomach as Trowa would cough like crazy "Well I think you all had enough torture" he did the same thing to Duo that he did to Trowa.

Duo was coughing like crazy as Quatre would walk out of the prison cell to smirk as he looked at the soldiers "Think they had enough torture for now". The soldier would peak in to blink "Nice".

Quatre would walk away to head back on the Libra to go to the room to put the sword down as he walk to the bed to look at the device to smirk "It's almost over...".

A/N: So end of this chapter. Too quick of a chapter I know I just wanted to get something out. Next chapter is the last =)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own the series or character of Gundam Wing.

Story: What if Heero and Trowa never stopped Quatre on his killing spree? What if Dorothy manage to get in contact with Quatre and made a deal with him? Will the Gundam warriors be able to kill Quatre or will they be able to get Quatre back to his senses. Caution of violence, cursing and torture.

A/N: Last chapter here guys. Not really happy with this whole story I might delete it later on. But it is whatever. Tell me what you think guys.

Chapter 8

It has been two days and Milliardo finally made it back to the Lunar base as he was dealing with Trieze on Earth, Milliardo ended up killing Trieze in the end but he wasn't planning on telling anyone. He would get off his Epyon Gundam to meet up with Dorothy "Did I miss anything?".

"No its been pretty quiet. I have been fencing with Quatre a lot and it seems Lady Une is beating up the other Gundam pilots up. When are we going to leave? Quinze wants to leave, he hates it here" Dorothy would giggle as she floated along side Milliardo.

"In a couple of hours we will leave. I will tell Quinze and you tell Quatre" Milliardo would float past her to head toward the bridge.

Dorothy would watch Milliardo float away as she knew something happen on earth but she didn't bother to ask him as she would go to Quatre room to enter "Quatre we leave in a few hours okay".

"Milliardo is back?" Quatre would sit up to blink at Dorothy.

"He is, seems like he was pretty busy on Earth. He won't say but I know something happen" Dorothy would smile.

"I see" Quatre would lay back on the bed to look at the ceiling "Maybe he killed Relena".

"Hmm I think he would want to leave sooner if that happen" Dorothy would smile as she walk back out "I'll keep you inform" she left.

Quatre would look at her leave as he took the device from his pillow to look at it as he would smirk.

Mmeanwhile

The soldiers would come out of the prison cell as they beaten up the pilots again as they couldn't help but pleased by it. The four pilots had pretty nasty bruises every where.

Heero could barely keep his eyes open as he was forcing himself to try to get out of the chains.

Duo was breathing pretty heavy "Wouldn't doubt...I broke some ribs...heh bastards' he didn't seem to mind the pain.

Trowa could hardly stay awake as he wasnt even listening to what the others were talking about.

"Wait till I get out these chains. Shoot their brains out" Wufei was pretty pissed as he made fist with his hands.

"These chains wont break" Heero was getting pretty pissed now as he would tug on them constantly annoyed.

"Someone is impatient" Duo would chuckle softly as he look at Heero "Quatre will come don't dislocate something cause your impatient".

Heero would glare at Duo than looked at the door wondering if Quatre would actually do it.

Meanwhile

The couple hours that went by Quatre would be standing up by the window as he would smirk to reach in his pocket to all sudden press the button and everything was getting blown as he would run out.

The blast hit Dorothy into the wall as she went on her knees holding her head "What is going on?" there was another blast that open a hole to have people get sucked into space even Dorothy.

The Gundam pilots would hear the explosion and a few gun shots. Than the door open as Quatre would walk in to smirk "Miss me".

"Just get these chains off!" Duo would yell at Quatre.

Quatre pointed the gun to shoot at the chains as it release the pilots "Can you guys walk?".

Trowa couldn't really stay up as duo grabbed him to help him. Trowa would smile softly "Barely".

Duo would chuckle softly "I can walk I'll help you Trowa'.

Wufei was doing pretty fine and so was Heero.

"Alright let's go than" Quatre would head out the door to make it toward the ships as everything was exploding. They manage to get inside the ship as Quatre would be the one to drive. There was more explosions as the ship manage to get out with the pilots as Quatre would head to Earth.

Heero was sitting on the other chair "Do you have the key Quatre for the cuffs".

"Oh almost forgot" Quatre chuckle to put the ship on autopilot as he would uncuff Heero and then got up to uncuff the others.

Wufei would all sudden punch Quatre in the face.

Quatre would move back from the hit to massage his face gently "Guess I deserve that".

"You do!" Wufei would glare at Quatre as he was about to move but he stopped to move hand to his side in pain.

Quatre would smirk "Get better before you start beating the crap out of me" he would walk back to the seat to massage his cheek.

Heero would move his hand to the cuts on his wrist "Oddly it felt good when you cut my wrist made me forget my pain".

Duo would roll his eyes "Now don't start being a cutter Heero".

Heero would glare back at Duo.

"He is right Heero. maybe once you heal up and get rest you will come to your senses." Quatre would shut the autopilot off to pilot now as it was pretty quiet now. The ship landed near Quatre mansion as he decided it was a better place to stay cause it had food and beds and first aid. Quatre would help the pilots in the back entrance to go to the third level. Quatre would lead the pilots in a room that had five beds "I'll bring food for you guys soon but first need to examine your wounds".

Duo would set Trowa down on a bed and then went to the other bed to sit on it exhausted "Where is everyone".

"Properly looking for me no doubt" Quatre would come out of the bathroom with a lot of bandages to go to Trowa first "Trowa are you able to stay awake?".

"Yeah" Trowa would grip the sheets on the bed to keep him up.

Quatre would move a warm wash cloth against Trowa skin to clean off the dirt and then raised Trowa shirt up to see the bruises "Man those soldiers really didn't take it easy on you guys" he press the warm cloth on Trowa bare skin.

Trowa flinch in pain "They only seemed to focus on the back and front of our upper part".

"No doubt you have all broken ribs" Quatre would put the bandages around Trowa rib area to put Trowa shirt down "You can lay down Trowa'.

Trowa would do so in so much pain from moving.

Quatre would go to Heero now "Are you going to make it difficult".

Heero would sigh softly to remove his shirt slowly.

Quatre would move sponge to Heero shoulder to clean up the blood all over as he would put bandages on Heero shoulders and rib cage and wrist "I think you dislocated your shoulder".

"Told him he would with all the struggling" Duo would smirk.

Heero would glare at Duo and then up to walk to the wall to slam his shoulder on it to put his shoulder back to place.

Quatre flinch "Ehh".

"Ehh is right" Duo shiver a little disgusted.

Heero would sit back down on the bed to lay back.

Quatre would walk over to Duo to do the same as he bandage Duo rub area than went to Wufei and actually let him bandage him up just like Heero. Quatre would get up to head to the door "I'll get you guys some water and food" he would leave to head into the elevator to go to the first floor. He would go into the kitchen to check in the fridge as he grab some stuff and would take it back with him to the third floor. Once back in the room he would set the stuff on the empty bed as he would give the other pilots the water.

"What kind of food you got?" Duo would take the water as he would drink some.

"Just some protein bars for now" Quatre would give them to the pilots and then he sat down to eat a bar himself slowly.

Wufei would eat slowly as he sat up.

Duo looked at Quatre "Hey Quatre did the Zero system really make you crazy".

Quatre would nod "For sure. I can't believe I killed all those people" he would look at Duo "I know you guys wont forgive me but still try to be my friend".

Trowa would look at Quatre laying down still "We all did crazy stuff Quatre. But I am your friend no matter what".

"Ne too" Duo would eat the bar slowly looked at Wufei.

Wufei would shake his head "I guess me too. Still going to beat you up Winner".

"I have no doubt you will Chang" Quatre would look over at Heero.

"Yeah friends I guess whatever" Heero would drink his water not caring.

Quatre would nod to look at them "Thanks guys".

A/N: And end! Not the greatest ending I know I am sorry guys. But I hope you like the story in some way.


End file.
